Todo por una maldita escoba
by RedBlue Rose
Summary: El pasado es siempre doloroso y recordarlo mucho más..como encaja una escoba en todo esto? /One shot/


_Los personaje no me pertenecen..._

* * *

><p><strong> Todo por una maldita escoba<strong>

Me senté en el sofá a mis anchas luego de haber desayunado un delicioso plato de pasta a la bolognesa; nada más delicioso para comer un domingo en la mañana. Tomé el control remoto para ver la tele pero la figura de Alemania se me plantó en frente impidiéndome ver la pantalla.

-¿Ve ~…? – ladeé la cabeza confundido. _¿Ya no se podía ver televisión en casa de Alemania?_

- día de limpieza – apagó el televisor y me entregó un paño de color amarillo y una botella de desinfectante

- Pero si hoy es día de descanso, es domingo. Ve ~ - me crucé de brazos – hemos entrenado toda la semana y estoy cansado, no quiero limpiar. – Ludwig suspiró derrotado y se puso los dedos en las sienes.

- está bien no limpies pero ayúdame a mover cosas y pásame los implementos – el duro tono de su voz me hizo asentir con desanimo. _¿Nunca puede ser amable conmigo? –_Tenemos que barrer – dijo mientas limpiaba la mesa de centro con un paño rojo – pásame la escoba que está en el armario junto al espejo.

- Ve ~ - repliqué caminando hacia el susodicho armario mientras me preguntaba porque alguien tan varonil como Ludwig le gustaba hacer la limpieza; solté una risa al abrir el armario y tomar la escoba. Por algún motivo le gustaban ciertas tareas femeninas como limpiar u hornear pasteles. – Mira – al sostener la escoba una ráfaga de recuerdos me envolvió y sollocé.

_La despedida, el viento soplando, las lágrimas corriéndome por el rostro, el beso, cuando le regalé la escoba, Sacro Imperio Romano…_

- Sacro Imperio Romano –murmuré viendo la escena ante mis ojos.

"_Siempre te he amado desde el año 900…Vendré a verte cuando la batalla haya terminado… No importa cuántos siglos pasen, siempre te amaré más que a nada en el mundo "**(**__***)**_

Cuando volví a la realidad estaba temblando y llorando, Alemania me sostenía, yo ni siquiera era capaz de mantenerme en pie. Cientos de años después yo aún seguía esperándolo, esperando a que cumpliera su promesa de volver. _¿Por qué nunca volvió?_

- ¡Italia, Italia! – Ludwig casi que me sacudía al llamarme por mi nombre, yo me estaba recuperando de mi deja vu doloroso y casi chocante. Recordar cosas del pasado acongojaba mi corazón.

- No volvió, Sacro Imperio no volvió – la voz me salió entrecortada por el llanto – Lo he esperado, lo he esperado demasiado…lo esperé pero nunca volvió – inevitablemente caí de rodillas al piso.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? – Alemania se arrodilló juntó a mí - ¡No entiendo! ¡¿Qué tienes? -Lo miré con la mirada borrosa por las lágrimas y se veía exactamente igual al Sacro Imperio Romano que había imaginado de adulto. El corazón me palpitaba tan fuerte que el sonido del latir era lo único que podía escuchar; lo sentía golpearme con fuerza de desde adentro y casi dolía. Me emocionó tanto que por poco y abrazó a Alemania con ímpetu descomunal, pero mi esperanza de que _él_ fuese la misma persona de mi infancia murió rápidamente al mirar sus ojos; Sacro Imperio tenía unos ojos azules oscuros y los de Ludwig eran claros, además de que ambas miradas eran diferentes, no contenían la misma esencia.

-Italia…

Negando con la cabeza continúe llorando. Qué más daba llorar por esto enfrente de él si me había visto llorar miles de veces por cualquier tontería.

- me estoy preocupando. – Dijo con su voz profunda – Comenzaste a llorar y temblar cuando me ibas a entregar la escoba. ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Te duele algo?

- No – dije por lo bajo y casi añado: preferiría estar enfermo que esto.

- ¿y entonces?

- Nada – respondí cortante, cosa que yo nunca hacía. No tenía caso revivir cosas del pasado mucho menos frente a Ludwig, él no lo entendería.

- ¿seguro? – Preguntó arqueando una de sus cejas, le iba a decir que si pero miré al piso y le di mi negativa con un movimiento de cabeza - ¿Qué es? – el tono de su voz era tan...tan abierto, como si estuviese dispuesto a escuchar lo que yo dijera…se sentía extraño.

- sufro…por amor – sentí las mejillas calientes y abrió los ojos desconcertado – pero es complicado, Ve ~ - me rasqué la cabeza –todo comenzó cuando fui forzado a vivir en la casa de Austria… - Fue raro confesarse frente a él, pero de alguna forma, algún día tenía que decírselo a alguien. -… Prometió demasiado y nunca volvió. – de nuevo estaba llorando. _¿Por qué tenía yo que ser tan débil?_

- Italia…

- ya no importa, ya pasó – me limpié las lagrimas con rabia, ya no quería sentirme de esta forma nunca – todo por una...estúpida escoba - miré el mencionado objeto con odio – continuemos limpiando – me levanté y tomé el paño amarillo

- pero…

-Que ya no importa, Alemania, déjalo – me sorbí la nariz y comencé a limpiar la biblioteca, él no dijo nada más.

Siempre que mirara a Ludwig a la cara, me acordaría de Sacro Imperio Romano y me sentiría mal, como si tuviera un hueco en el pecho, pero lo pasaría de largo, no quería sentirme abandonado como un tonto luego de tanto esperar…

_Todo por una maldita escoba…._

* * *

><p><strong>(*)<strong>_ no sé si las palabras de SIR sean las exactas pero las traduje del manga en ingles xD y en el manga son unos calzones en vez de escoba o_O entonces hice una fusión pero las palabras tambien están en el anime :P  
><em>

_un oneshot raro que me ha salido..tenia la idea hace ratos pero no tiempo :P yo apoyo la teoria de que Alemania es SIR pero ya no sé ni que pensar jaja y el titulo.. estuvo fatal.. mucho mas el summary xD  
><em>

**Todas las opiniones,criticas,dudas,comentarios..son bien recibidos..**

**saludos :D**


End file.
